


They all just need a freaking bath

by fakesheep-luna (octavaluna)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Steve Needs a Hug, clint barton - Freeform, everybody is tired, mention of Natasha Romanova, mention of Nick Fury's sentient nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/fakesheep-luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle Tony comforts Steve under the rain (because SHIELD tech is pathetic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	They all just need a freaking bath

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this really sad artwork](http://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/23381776240) on tumblr and just had to make a fix-it drabble for it.

Fuck SHIELD, really, Fuck Them. The avengers just won one of the most challenging battles they _ever_ fought and now they were expected to wait for hours for a lousy extraction? So what if the helicarrier was down again? It was always down. Seriously, who piloted that thing? Fury's sentient nipples?

"Shit! If only I could fly..." Tony cursed, still buzzing with leftover adrenaline but with his feet firmly on the ground. Most of the suit functions were down and he felt like a medieval knight trapped in a not-so-shining armor.

 "Hey, princess-blue, how ya holding up?"

"Call me a princess again, Stark and I'll fetch my queen on you!"

"Not you, birdbrain, I was talking to cap."

But Steve wasn't even acknowledging the exchange, he was sat on the ground with his shield in front of him. His hand circled slowly the dirty surface and caught on the dent on its side. There was a potential for something extremely symbolic there, but it would never hold into it, not if Tony could help it. 

He approached Steve and crunched down, only partially registering the laments of his battered suit, he gently took the shield from Steve's lap and put it aside with one hand, while using the other to hook one metal-clad finger under his lover's chin, lifting it up. 

Captain America looked like the Soviets just ran over him with a tank (which was surprisingly similar to what actually happened, minus the Soviets and the tank). His face was a bloody mess but already healing, rainwater washing down the blood and the dirt, and his torn out cowl revealed a mop of overgrown blond hair underneath. Really, maybe Tony should have suggested Steve already to get a haircut, _but it looked so well in his fist..._

"Can you fix it?" Steve asked, looking at Tony earnestly and he resembled so much a kicked puppy Tony wanted to _cuddle_ him and _protect_ him from the world for the rest of eternity, however stupid that might sound. But well, nobody ever accused Tony Stark of being a rational human specimen. 

"Lie down" He commanded quietly, and Steve hesitated for a couple of seconds before, apparently, catching in his eyes something that convinced him to agree. He slid slowly resting his back in he mud and let the rain pour all over his face, inhaling deeply. 

Tony followed suit, curling around his lover and resting his forehead under Steve's jaw. The residual energy finally slipping away. He weighed a shitton in the armor, but even as tired as he was Steve could take part of it without any strain, so Tony flung one arm over his chest, fingers petting and squeezing gently a bicep. 

"I don't know, babe." He confessed "But bet your perfect, patriotic ass that I'll try everything in my power, you know it."

"And you will succeed, you always do." Steve murmured so quietly Tony almost missed it. They were both so tired...

"And if I don't?"

Steve was quiet for a while, gently stroking Tony's lower back, even though he knew Tony couldn't feel it. And they both thought of the same, thought of the lives they saved today, of those nameless agents that gave everything to ensure the Avengers had a chance, of their teammates sprawled around them, completely wrecked but alive, of the people that had to wake up tomorrow, roll up their sleeves, and start to rebuild their streets all over again... 

_And holy shit, they WON._

**"It was worth it."**

 

 


End file.
